Many devices for combing and drying hair have previously been provided but these devices are usually lacking with respect either to the convenience of use or effectiveness in performing the drying function. In most of such devices the drying air is delivered lengthwise of the base of the comb to an area in the vicinity of the hair being combed, and with this arrangement the drying air comes into contact with the hair before it passes the teeth of the comb making the removal of tangling more difficult. It is an object of the present invention to provide a comb and dryer device which delivers drying air only at a point the hair has just passed through the comb and where the hair is under slight tension due to being combed. Another object is to provide such a device where the comb is arranged transversely with the body or handle of the device so that the operator may move the device through the hair in a manner of a rake. Still another object is to provide such a device in which air is circulated through the body or handle and through a passageway for directing the air along the face of the comb and into the hair as it emerges from the comb. Other more specific objects and advantages will become apparent as this specification proceeds.